CSI:NY The movie
by MacTaylorsgirl88
Summary: I was thinkig- How cool would it be to have a CSI:NY movie! So, this story is what i think should happen if there was one. Spoilers for Season 5. All pairings- SMACKED, D/L, F/A and even Hawks and Kara I think thats her name hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful winter night found Danny and Lindsey spending some alone time in the middle of Central Park. As the birds flew and the fish swam in the pond, they walked along the diserted path, hand in hand.

"Danny, its freezing out!" Lindsey exclaimed as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Any better?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Much." She relaxed in his strong arms as the chilling breeze ran through her short brown hair. Danny kissed her head and turned to face her.

"We should go now, our reservations are at 7."He told her and looked deep into her eyes as they started to walk, side by side again.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they stopped at the sidewalk to wait to cross the street.

"That is a surprise." He laughed when she put on a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly she gasps and grabs Danny's hand, pulling it to her swollen stomach. "She kicked!" She exclaimed in delight as Danny's face lit up to the slight movement beneath his hand.

"You mean HE kicked!" Danny laughted as he once again wrapped his arms around her.

"I think its going to be a girl, but think what you want to think." She quickly kissed him on the lips when he was about to speak. The lake of oxyegn pulled the couple apart. They rest their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Lindsey giggled at Danny's still un-even breahing.

"What are you laughting at Montana?!" He asked, pulling their heads apart.

"Oh, just you!" She giggled as Danny lunged to grab her, she quickly dove out of his way and ran across the street. But sudenly, when she was about to step on the curb, she smiled back at him just as a big black car apeared a few feet from Lindsey, going at full speed toward her.

"Lindsey! Look out!" Danny screamed as he watched in horror as Lindsey's smile and she screamed in pain when the black car crashed into her. The van came to a halt and the big man got out and ran to the hurt woman but was beaten by the man with short blond hair and a tatoo on his right upper arm.

"Linsey! Honey can you hear me?!" He asked as tears threaten to fall down his face. Linsey's eyes open but quickly shut in pain. She hands went to her swollen tummy and she hung onto it as if it would save her babbies life. The big man bent down next to Danny and looked at the pregnant woman.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked Danny.

"Yes, baby you'll be fine!" He quickly took out his cell phone and dield EMS. "Yes this is Detective Messer, I need a bus to Central PPark, we have an officer down!" He yelled into the little phone and then slamed it shut with a curse. "What the hell are you smoken dude! You were doing 70 in a 50 area! You could have killed her!" Suddenly he stood up soon fallowed by thebig man. "If anything happened to the babby, i will find you and KILL YOU!" He said, getting a little too close to him.

For Lindsey, that's when everything went black.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Next one will also have the other pairings. Review and it will make my day=)!


	2. Chapter 2

Mac and Stella sat comfortably on his couch watching the news. They felt something between each other but too scared to do anything about it. If they told the other about their feelings, they might ruin their friendship, on the other hand, they could become a couple and end up happy together in each others arms for the rest of their lives... Too big of a risk though. They couldnt live without each other... so they kept quite.

The boring reporter talked with an even tone throughtout the whole thing. Stella yawned and rested her head on the back of the couch. Mac noticed this and decided to speak up.

"You look tired, you want me to drive you home?" He asked the tired woman.

"That would be great, thanks." They both got up and walked toward the door. As they got on their coats and were heading for the door, a new reporter came on the TV.

"Just in, a New York City detective was struck by a car earlier tonight, she is in critical condition along with her unborn baby. They are being rushed to the Angel Of Mercey along with the woamans boyfriend a fellow detective. The names of these two detectives were just annonced as Dtective Monroe and Detective Messer." Mac and Stella turn to each other in shock. "Updates on Detcive Monroe's condition as they come in." Instently, Mac took out his cellphone and looked at it. 5 missed calls from Danny. They were out the door within seconds.

They drove to the hospital in slicence as they thought of the worst but hope for the best.

--

Flack and Angell lie in bed together with nothing covering them but the thin sheets on her bed. A ringing could be heard from afar and they both grunt in frustration, thinking it was work.

"We cant get one night off can we?!" Angell asked as she watched Flack stand up and the white sheet slide down his legs, letting the cool breeze make him shiver. She watched him walk to the table across the room and check the caller ID.

"Its Messer." He answeres it with "What do you want at 6:45 on my day off Messer?!"

"Lindey's in the hospital man. She... She got hit by a car about 20 minutes ago." He sounded dead tired to Flack.

"O god, well be there in 5." With that he hung up and turned to Jessica.

"What? What happened?" She asked as she sat up to hear what Flack had to say.

"Lindsey got hit by a car, she's in the hospital now. We gatta go." He said and quickly pulled on his boxer shorts as Jess sat on the bed in shock. He tossed her her clothes and broke her out of her thoughts. "You better get dressed unless you wanna go to the hospital like that." Flack smiled as she finally got up and slipped into her clothes. And within minutes of that, they were out the door.

--

Sheldon sat in the morge talking about his girlfriend Kara.

"So you going to propose this time?" Sid asked him. He blushed and looked at the dead body in between them.

"I think so, i think when the time comes, i'll know how to do it." He smiled at the older man. "So how did you propose to your wife?" He asked curiusly.

"Well, after a long night of sweet love making..." Hawks quickly cut him off.

"Never mind, sorry i asked." They laughed together as the sound of the police radieo in the other room caught their attention.

"EMS needed at Central Park, Office down!" They looked at eatch other when another man came to them.

"Dr. Hawks?" Sheldon nodded. "Detective Taylor tried to get ahold of you... Said to meet him at the hospital Monreo is injured." The man imformed him. Sheldon and Sid turn to face each other and Sheldon quickly sprang into action, grabbing his coat.

"Call with updates!" Sid yelled after the running man.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac and Stella were the first to arrive at the hospital. They spot Danny sitting in the empty waiting room, head in his hands. A nurse slowly aproches him and bends to his leval. He looks up at her and she is asking him something. He declines by shaking his bead and whispering something back. The couple by the door cant make it out.

As the nurse walks away and smile at Mac and Stella, they decide to make their presence known. They walk over to the greiving man and as Mac sits next to him, Stella kneels infront of him.

"Hey Danny. How she doing?" She asked as he finally looked up at her.

"No news yet." Was his answer. Stella sighed and stood up, keeping her eyes on Danny. She finally sat down in the seat next to him but once she noticed she was ON TOP of someone, she quickly sprang up to her feet. Not catching her footing, she falls to the floor.

Danny looks up, smiling only alittle as Mac has a huge grin on his face. Stella shook her head and sat next to her laughing friend.

Mac and Stella look up breifly when the door opens. Its Sheldon. They smile up at him sadly, indicating there was no news. He slowly walked upto Danny and patted his shoulder.

"She's strong, she'll make it."

Sheldon joins them in a seat next to Stella.

Angell walked into the waiting room a few minutes later, waiting by the door, watching the team. When Flack stepped threw the door she rolled her eyes and shook her head as they make their way to the seats.

Don Flack slowly walks up to his best friend and pats his schoulder. Danny looks up at him and Flack is suddenly holding a teddy bear that says 'Get Well Soon' on it. Danny shakes his head, not a hint of a smile on his face as he pushes the bear away from him.

"Detective Messer?" A doctor asks as she walks into the waiting room. Danny springs to his feet and runs to the woman.

"Yes doctor?"

" is out of surgary. She will be fine... Would you like to see your daughter?" She asked making Danny's face lite up for the first time since the accedent.

"Yes." He almost screamed.

"Ok, but only 3 people at a time please." She walks into another room as Danny thinks.

"This was a hard desision to make." He turns to his co-workers. "Lindsey..." He stops to swallow away some tears. "Lindsey was going to tell everyone but you need to know... Mac and Stella, you are the parents of the group, and would be great parents of your own one day..." He observes their faces, they smile as they look at each other, blush creeping on their cheecks. "All of you would... But without you two, We wouldnt have a job. I would never have met the love of my life and you two are always there for us. Would you like to be the godparents?"He asked suddenly, their eyes lit up with joy.

"Of corse!!!" Stella was extatic. Mac smiled and the 2 godparents fallowed the new father into the other room. Danny carefully picked up his little bundle of joy. Tears escaped from his and Stella's eyes.

"Linsey and i decided on a name." Danny anounced. "Her name is Clair Elizabeth Messer Monroe." Mac smiled as tears filled his eyes. Danny named his son after Mac's late wife.

"Can i hold her?" Stella asked. Danny nodded and carfully handed her the newborn. After a while she passes Clair on to Mac. Like he's done it a million times, he took the baby into his arms as he watched her sleep.

"She looks just like you and Linsey." Mac looked up at Danny. Tears made there way down his face as he watched his god daughter sleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4- CSI:NY The Movie

Stella looked up at her best friend who held the newborn. Mac Taylor was crying! Few tears made their way down his cheeks as he watched little Clair. No one, not even Stella has seen him with a new born. Danny watched amazed as his boss rocked the baby in his arms.

"You want to hold her again Stell?" Danny asked. She looked up at him, noticing he had the baby back in his arms again.

"Yea." He gently handed over his little angel. "Hey baby" She whispered as Mac watched her closely. "Yea, im your aunt Stella." The baby looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "She has your eyes Messer!" She laughd and kissed little Clair on the forhead. "I guess we should go." Mac leaned in and also kissed the little kid before she was handed off to her dad.

"We'll come and visit in tomorrow." Mac put a hand on the small of her back as he led her out.

"Send Lindsey our love!" She called over her shoulder as they left the room. "She was beautiful!" She whispered before the team started their way over to the two partners when Mac turned to Stella, taking her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

"She was. I can't wait to be a father. You would make a great mom."

Seeing the two sharing a tender moment, the two men and Angell stopped in their tracks.

"You would be a great dad too." She whispered to Mac. He looked at their entertwined hands and smiled.

"I like us like this." He looked back up at her. "Stell-" She cut him off quick.

"Mac, we're partners, we cant be anything more." She said sadly.

"Yes we can." He whispered. "If we want to be more, don't think about the consequences about getting together, think about the rewards." She smiled at him and knew he was right. Searching her eyes, he found what he was looking for. He leaned in slowly as their eyes close. Their lips touch as Stella lets go of Mac's hands and wraps them around his neck, him doing the same around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. His tounge seeked permission to enter and she opened up just enough for him to slip inside. As their tounges dance together, she moaned, making Mac back off. Out of breath, they looked in each other's eyes. "I don't think this is the place for making out." They laughed as they view the team's shoked faces. Flack walks up to them and pat's Mac on the back, smiling.

"It's about dam time! We thought you two would never get together!"

"Well, Danny's waiting for you 3, she's beautiful.' Stella smiled as she grabbed Mac's hand.

"We're heading home, we'll see you guys in the morning." They start heading to the door as Flack, Sheldon and Angell all look at each other and have knowing smiles on. Mac and Stella walk hand-in-hand out of the hospital, heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

"She is beautiful!" Angell cooed as her boyfriend held the newborn.

"She's going to be one beautiful woman!" Flack smiled as he looked at his best friend and new father.

"Yea, well im not going to let any guy get near her till she's 30!" Danny laughed. "Mac started to cry when he saw little Clair." Everyone looked up at him amazed. "I pretended i didnt notice but i got this picture." He took out his phone and showed them a picture of Mac with a couple tears running down his cheecks.

"Oh my-" Angell smiled at the small picture.

"You know they were making out in the hallway before." Danny looked at Sheldon like he had 4 heads. Suddenly there was violent coughing. When they turned around, Lindsey was sitting up in her bed lightly tapping her chest.

"They were making?!" She chocked out as Danny ran to her side. The bruises all over her face did nothing to hide her beautiful face.

"Yea, and they are 'suposidly' going home. I dont think they are going to get any sleep tonight." Flack smiled and handed the babby off to her mother.

Lindsey took her baby as she gasped and tears filled her big brown eyes. "Clair?" She asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Mac loved it." He smiled down at her. They share the silence as they watch the beautiful blue eyed baby girl.

---

2:00 in the morning and Mac and Stella were lieing in bed together in each other's arms.

"I'm going to get something to eat." She said as she slipped out of the bed and Mac's arm's and slipped on his big T-shirt. She walked to the doorway where Mac stopped her.

"Can you make me something?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment thinking he was serius. Then he burst out laughing. She smiled and continued her way to the kitchen.

Mac slipped on his plad blue boxers and fallowed the love of his life into the kitchen. He checked her out from behind.

"I think i like that shirt better on you more then me." Mac said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, i like you so much better when we were in bed." She kissed his lips as he lifted her onto the counter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They turn to it with a sigh.

"i'll get it." Mac sighed as he let go of Stella and walked to the door, opening it to find Don Flack.

"Wow, ok then, hey Mac, sorry, bad timing i guess." He peeked over his shoulder and spotted Stella in only a big T-shirt on.

"What do you want Flack?" Mac asked sighing.

"I just wanted to inform you that Lindsey woke up, she's happy for you two." Mac smiled and nodded.

"How's she feeling?" He asked his taller friend as he leaned against the doorframe.

"She achs and hates the stitches, almost took them out when she first saw them." Mac chuckled as Stella joined the two men in Mac's T0shirt and clean boxer shorts. Mac wrapped his arm around Stella's waist as he pulled her close and kissed her cheeck. "Wow, you two just got together, dont you think your moving a little too fast?"

Mac and Stella look at each other. "We have been wanting to get together since Clair died, I think we are ready. And besides, we have always acted like a married couple befor hand, just left out the sex." Mac laughed as Flack smiled at the couple. He has never seen them this happy before.

"Ok, well, were all happy you two got together."

"Thanks Don." Stella smiled as she closes the door slowly. "See you in the morning."

Mac and Stella walk into the kichen hand-in-hand. Stella jumps up and sits on the counter to face Mac.

"Now. Where were we?" She asked, pulling him close as they got lost in the love they had for each other.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have been pretty busey with friends and hanging out over spring break. And its been real quiet around here with out my baby Spirit(RIP) and i have been pretty upset about it all. I mean, most people would say "just get a new one and get over it!" But me and my family agreed. We can never replace Spirit. We have had her for 7 years! She was here waay befor that stupid mutt and he goes and kills her! Times like now i just hate him!

Well, since im upset you all can cheer me up by reviewing!

P.S. Tomorrow would be our 4th month without her so please review, tomorrow will be really hard for me... RIP Spirit


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came quick with only Sheldon, Flack, Angell and Adam in the break room.

"Where is everyone?" Flack asked.

"Well, Mac gave Danny the day off to bring home the baby. But i guess Mac and Stella had a long night." Sheldon smiled at his friends all gathered around the table.

"Bow-Chick-A-Wow-Wow!" Adam screatched in a high pitched voice. Everyone laughed ans sisn't notice their boss walk through the glass door. Mac cleared his throught and everyone's eyes landed on him.

"Det. Taylor, where were you?" Flack asked still laughting alittle.

"I over slept." Was his answer. Everyone smiled and chuckled, knowing the real reason for his tardyness.

"Well, ok, what ever you say... We got a high profile case in, cheif wants all hands on deck. Where's Stella?" Flack asked, looking around the lab.

"She'll be a little late. What's the case about?" He asked, taking the case folder into his hands and opened it.

"Mayors wife along with 5 other women found raped and dead." Flack updated him as Mac's breath was cought in his throught.

"They all look like Stella." He said, looking at the pictures of the pretty women with long, curly brown hair. He quickly closed the folder andshoved it into Flack's hands. He ran out of the building in search of his love.

"Danny open the door for me please." Lindsey asked as she lifted the small baby into her arms, out of the carseat. Her boyfriend opened the door and watched the mother of his child walk into their apartment, holding their new baby girl. He closes and locks the door behind and fallows Lindsey into the pink nursary.

Lindsey places Clair in the crib as she smiles at Danny. "I think she likes it." She laughed as little Clair fell fast asleep. They both chuckled and turned to leave but Danny just stands there looking at Linsey. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing, everything is perfect." He smiles and kisses Lindsey. They make their way to their bedroom without leaving each other's arms.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, looked alot longer on notebook paper. Well, i'll write the next chapter now, hope i get alot of reviews =)


	7. Chapter 7

Mac arrived at Stella's apartment in record time, almost getting killed 5 times in traffic! He ran up the stairs and finally reached her floor. He ran to her door and started knocking rapidly.

"Who is it?" yelled Stella.

"Detective Taylor, here to brief you on a case." He smiled when he heard her sweet voice. Maybe he was worried for nothing. She was ok.

"Hold on Mac." She yelled after a minute. He could hear her light foot steps moving toward the door when suddenly there was a loud thud and Stella's muffled screams. Mac panicked, he had to get in there. No time to unlock the door with the key, so he quickly lifted up his leg and with all his might, kicked open the door. It flew out of his way, revealing a man on top of Stella. She tried to push him off but the Clorophome quickly knocked her out. Her body went limp and Mac sprang into action.

He ran to them and knocked the big man off, landing on top of him. The kidnapper was much bigger so he rolled Mac onto his back and punched him in the face, hoping it would knock him out. But it didn't. Mac punched him in the gut, causing him to fly back and off him. Whipping the blood from his face, Mac quickly stood up and when he was about to lunge at the man once again, a gun went off and blood drained onto the white rug. Mac's limp body fell to the floor as the kidnapper ran off with Stella.

"Shots fired at Stella's place, lets move!" Flack yelled as a dozen of uniformed cops fallow close behind. They enter through the knocked down door. Flack goes down the hallway, signaling for the cops to go clear the area. Flack steps into the living room to find Mac lying face first on the small rug, blood surrounding him.

"Mac!" He yelled, running to his bosses side. Dropping to his knees, he feels for a pulse… none.


End file.
